The Sixth Titan
by Lokidottir
Summary: Nightmare is the sixth Titan and she is trying to find who killed her family. T for violence and maybe a little cute teenage kissing! NO FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I have had this on my mind for some time! I thought it would be so interesting if I did a Teen Titans fanfiction! See I will go through the episodes in the correct order not the airing order! And the point six Titans now! I have added my newest OC! You will learn about her life and how she met one of the Titans before they had even been formed during this prologue! I am going to study excessively to get this right and yes I will have her kick some rear end!

Rating T I do not want his to be M because I am not good at writing M!

Disclaimer: I OWN MY OC NOTHING ELSE! NOR DO I OWN HER NAME IS ALICE BY SHINEDOWN!

Prologue

A young fifteen year old girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes lay on a piece of wood floating in the water; she is unconscious. The girl begins stirring and suddenly begins sobbing in her unconscious state…

_The same young girl stands with her parents on the deck of a ship. They are holding glasses and toasting to the girl's fifteenth birthday. Suddenly, a man wearing a half orange half black mask comes out from inside the party room with a myriad of robots._

"_I am truly sorry to interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Stein but I just had to come and wish your daughter a happy birthday" he grabs the young girl and she struggles but to no avail._

"_Leave her out of this! Please Slade!" Pat Tryce Stein begged._

_Slade suddenly pulls out a gun and shoots his former lover dead. He then turns and shoots Daniel Stein in the stomach._

"_Alice…" With those words Daniel Stein was dead._

Alice Stein's parents were brutally murdered by a madman who was still obsessed with her mother. Alice woke up with a start and cried even more. Not only did they die but Slade had set bombs on the whole boat, everyone but her had died. Suddenly someone swam over to her, and pulled her ashore. A young man wearing a red costume with green pants and gloves had! He also wore a mask that concealed his eye color.

"You ok?" He looked quite concerned.

"No my dad and mom died and I keep dreaming about it and I keep seeing the guy who did it but I cannot remember what his mask looks like or what his name was." She could not stop the tears from flowing down her face.

"It'll be ok. I'm Robin and I'm with the Teen Titans. How about you stay with us until we find your other family members?"

"Alright, if you're okay with it sure."

Alice Stein had now become the dark and gothic hero Nightmare. She was capable of: flight, superhuman strength, and the power to control people through their worst fears. She was like Scarecrow, yet she was kinder and a hero. She thought that being with the Titans would not help her, but it did. The origin of her powers is due to the bombing of the ship, it somehow made her cells use all of the DNA instead of just the regular two percent that humans use. Her powers apparently came from this genetic difference in her body.

Alice though, was still lost in a nightmarish wonderland. She kept having dreams that show pain and suffering, hatred and greed lurked in the dreams causing pain and suffering. Strangely, the visions were in orange and black for some truly odd reason.

In Nightmare's room, Nightmare herself sits reading a book while listening to the radio. A song comes on that catches her ear.

_If I had a world of my own…_

_Everything would be nonsense…_

_Nothing would be what it is…_

_Because everything will be what it isn't…_

_I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time…_

_And every creature lenses themselves to change your state of mind…_

_And the girl who chased the rabbit, drank the wine and took the pill…_

_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels…_

_To stand outside your virtue_

_No one can ever hurt you_

_Or so they say…_

_Her name is Alice (Alice)_

_She climbs into the window_

The alarm suddenly sounded. Nightmare shut off her radio and put on her mask, the mask was black with a white grin on it and lenses on the eyes.

_And so it begins…_ she thought.

A.N) Did you like it? No flaming please! Be a good person and drop me a little review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?


	2. Chapter 2: Divide and Conquer Part 1

A.N: I own nothing! Except for Nightmare!

Divide and Conquer

Cinderblock broke down the wall leading to Jump City prison.

"You know Cinderblock, normally the badguys break out of jail!"

"And I can think of six good reasons why you don't wanna break in!"

Robin leaped down "One."

Starfire flew into place "Two."

Beast Boy leaped from the shadows "Three."

Raven moved swiftly "Four."

Cyborg leapt down "Five."

Nightmare levitated into place "Six!"

The Teen Titans stood in their stead glaring at Cinderblock, Robin spoke with a stoic look on his face.

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to go quietly?"

Cyborg then spoke "Or is this gonna get loud?"

Cinderblock let out a howl and began charging towards them. The Titans went straight into attack mode.

"Titans! GO!"

Robin kicked Cinderblock and Starfire then blasted him with all her energy. Cyborg punched him and Beast Boy in his hawk form clawed at Cinderblock. Raven tried putting up a rock wall against Cinderblock but to no avail.

"Cinderblock," Cinderblock turned and saw Nightmare coming at him "don't be afraid of the dark."

Nightmare's outfit is a blood red dress with black lace trims. Her eyes glow red as ribbon after ribbon of paper comes out from behind her to wrap around Cinderblock. Suddenly Cinderblock looks horrified and he throws a chunk of a wall at her. Nightmare lets out a grunt and falls to the ground.

Robin and Cyborg charge towards Cinderblock only to be knocked onto the ground. Starfire begins throwing star bolts at Cinderblock until he suddenly grabs her.

"I am sorry to disappoint you. But I am stronger than I look." Starfire quickly knees him in the chest.

Beast Boy now in his T-rex form charges towards Cinderblock in a rage. Cinderblock punches Beast Boy and he falls on top of Raven in his human form.

"Heh, watch out for falling dinosaurs?"

Raven huffs annoyed with him at this point.

"I'm gonna leave you alone now."

Nightmare got up and did not hesitate to send a myriad of mutated crows in Cinderblock's direction. The crows swirl around Cinderblock and viciously attack him. Cinderblock then breaks his way out of the crow's circle and he backhands Nightmare.

Robin then jumps down and grips onto Cinderblock's neck. He thrashes and thrashes to get Robin off but to no avail.

"Thrashing only makes me hold tighter." Robin dodges as Cinderblock tries to hit him with a steel beam. He lands next to Cyborg who also grabs a steel beam.

"Now there's an idea!"

Cyborg and Cinderblock fight with their steel beams until Cinderblock viciously whacks Cyborg with his steel beam. Suddenly Cinderblock's steel beam is zapped by a green light; it bends over in his hands. Starfire giggled happily along with Nightmare and Raven levitating next to her.

Cinderblock let out a growl and ran off in the other direction. A hand clad in a green glove offered to help Cyborg up; he took it gratefully.

"Wanna give this guy the sonic boom?"

"I got the sonic, if you got the boom!"

They ran getting ready to form their attack.

"Yo Rockhead!"

Cyborg and Robin miraculously ran up the walls and got ready when all of a sudden…

Robin and Cyborg got their feet tangled and accidentally attacked the other Titans. Cinderblock then broke through four prison walls and turned a corner and out of site. The prisoners started running but the Titans quickly put a stop to them.

##############################################################################

The Titans stood in Jump City Prison trying to figure out just what the heck happened.

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak!"

"None of us would've seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!"

"Me? I messed up nothing! You got in my way!"

"You were too far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it!"

"You saying this is my fault?"

"Want me to say it again?"

"Stop! No more mean talking!"

"Yeah. If you two are gonna fight we need time to sell tickets!"

"This will not get you two anywhere or make any difference!" Nightmare was getting more infuriated by the second.

"Cinderblock escaped! No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots and let's go home."

Robin and Cyborg huffed and began walking in opposite directions.

"Loser."

"Jerk."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" They both yelled now facing each other.

"Do you have a problem tin man?"

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!"

"Well you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!"

"You're bossy! You're rude! You got no taste in music!"

"I don't even know why you're on this team!"

"That makes two of us! I quit!"

Nightmare lost it right then and there. And when Nightmare loses it, it is horrifying! Nightmare suddenly began screaming in pain after Cyborg left.

"Nightmare has lost control! Raven calm her!"

Raven began meditating and she soon entered Nightmare's mind…

_Nightmare…it is me Raven…come back…come…back!_

Nightmare let out one more anguished scream and she fell forwards.

"Did I lose control again?"

The Titans nodded towards their friend. Robin picked up Nightmare and they headed home.

##############################################################################

Nightmare lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, she began to levitate in midair…

##############################################################################

_A room with several gears cranking and turning comes into view. Cinderblock sets down a tube with a young man inside. A man sits on a throne like chair; he is shaded by the placing of the lights._

"_Cinderblock, I see your mission was a success. Good. We will proceed with phase two. Wake him."_

_Cinderblock opens up the tube and the man inside wakes up._

"_I'm…awake? I can never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!"_

"_But for what I have in mind your human form is useless. I need Plasmus!"_

_The young man gradually turned into a walking pile of goo. The monster screeches horrifically…_

_##############################################################################_

Nightmare woke up with a jolting start. She recognized that voice and that shadow…

_That was him! The man who killed my parents!_

##############################################################################

A.N: *grins evilly* The plot thickens! Okay I have made a new decision! I will diverge from what is happening in the episode at times to focus on Nightmare. And even though she has powers now she still has to get a leash on them because it could destroy her mind! And in the words of Morpheus from the Matrix "The body cannot live without the mind." We will be seeing how Slade and Nightmare eventually meet up again and how Nightmare fits in with the team. There will eventually be some relationships and Nightmare will find a guy but that is a little ways away! Read and review please!


End file.
